The past and love
by Emotional Intelligence
Summary: Horatio meets a young lawyer. She’s ambitions, beautiful and in all ways perfect. But she has a past, a past she doesn’t want to repeat. When Horatio is accused of murder, who will he turn to….and will she give him the key to her locked heart.
1. Chapter 1

17/10/07

Chapter 1

Horatio was tired; it had been one of those weeks. He felt like he hadn't slept for days, maybe even weeks, no that was exaggerating the matter and Horatio Caine never exaggerated. Slowly he lifted the full cup of coffee to his lips, he hadn't had any thing but coffee to drink for the past week and it was starting to taste bitterer every day.

He peered through the tainted glass and observed his latest catch. The man was between thirty and forty years of age. He looked terrified and nervous (they all do' thought Horatio and almost smiled), his right hand would run through his hair every minute or so. Horatio could see that the man was on the verge of a mental break down and decided to let his presence be known before the man could loose his final nerve and pass out on the interrogation table.

He entered the room quietly and shut the door with a soft click. The man's head spun around so fast that Horatio was amazed it didn't fly clear of his shoulders. Still silent the red head made his way to the only other seat in the room, opposite the suspect. For a minute neither of the men spoke, they just stared at each other (one with fear the other with formality). Finally the dreaded silence was broken

"So, Josh, I see you have been busy since the last time we met." Here he took a pause, when the other man remained silent he carried on. "Been going to night clubs and having a good time; I guess it has been fun for you, but not so fun for Tracy Beach hah." Another pause followed by silence. "Well, why don't you tell me a story Josh, a story about a girl who was found raped and cut almost in half by what appears to be a hunting knife on the side of Biltmore street, just outside your favourite night club."

"I refuse to speak unless my lawyer is present" came the weak yet firm reply.

"How wise, I see you have learned a few things since out last little get together. Very well, have you called him?"

"She's on her way," spoke the accused.

The men fell into tight silence eyeing each other with evident dislike that was interrupted shortly by the sound of the door swinging open. Horatio got up and faced the doorway.

There stood a very pretty woman, if Horatio already didn't know her profession his guess would be on modelling. Her chocolate brown hair lay silkily on her shoulders, highlighting her pale face and blue/grey eyes. She didn't seem to wear any make up except very light gloss, but in Horatio's opinion she didn't need to. She walked into the room, her black suit clinging to her curves perfectly, giving the lieutenant a glimpse of her slim shape.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Josh, my son is not very well. I had to stay a bit longer, so he could get to sleep."

She looked over to Horatio and with a polite smile stretched her hand. "Jasmine White, Josh Andrews' attorney". She shook his hand lightly.

"Detective Horatio Cain."

He watched her as a glimmer of what he could have sworn was recognition swept over her face, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"I will bring another chair," he spoke quietly and left with out further ado.

"Have you got anything but your opinion and my clients past to prove his guilt in this matter, or do you just enjoy wasting time?"

"We have not recovered any definite evidence yet but perhaps your client would like to confess himself, there by cutting his sentence time shorter."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen any time soon. If that's all from your side, lieutenant, I believe my client and I are free to go. I have a sick kid at home and a pile of work; I don't have time debating with you my clients' morals."

They were coming to the end of their time, and the whole hour the tension between Jasmine and Horatio was high strung. The two hadn't spent a minute without saying something spiteful in the others name. Josh was regarding the scene in amusement; his most hated CSI was getting told off by his lawyer (I mean how good does it get?) He decided he would forgive her for putting him on the spot and being late. After all she did have a sick kid (not that he cared ).

The interrogation was over. Horatio left with out saying a word, which Jasmine took as a dismissal and started collecting her paper work off the table.

"Josh, we have to be careful here, anything you say can be used against you, and considering your record I would say you have enemies in CSI. "

He didn't reply but left the room as quickly as possible. It wasn't like he wanted to spend more time then was necessary in this dingy room. He'd call her later.

Jasmine watched him leave and sighed. It didn't look like Josh appreciated how much she risked by taking his case. He was almost certainly guilty; she could feel his guilt radiating of him like heat of the fire. If she lost this case she would endanger her reputation as a successful lawyer and her high status would fall considerably.

She got up from her chair and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as he saw her leave, Horatio walked back to the interrogation room to take the third chair back to his office. Inside the room looked pretty much the same, but he found more than one chair that didn't belong there. On the table lay a small black purse. He knew whom it belonged to, as soon as he saw the Prada label, and inwardly cursed. Now he had to go to her house and return it. He didn't have to; after all he could just give it to Delco or Speedle and ask them to take it for him, but for some reason he felt like he should do it himself. He placed the purse inside his jacket pocket and left.

Please read and review. This is my first CSI Miami Fiction, I have been writing Harry Potter, but now that its all over, im a CSI Miami Fan. Im especially in love with Horatio.

Please tell me what you think this is only the first chapter. If you like review, if you don't please don't flame, but you can comment and make suggestions (screw this) I cant tell you what to do, but if you flame you'll make me cry.

Blushi

3


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike the Upper side of Manhattan where all the rich folk congregated in their exclusivity, forming a firmly construed monetary bubble of protection, Miami was a salt and pepper mix of middle to upper class suburbs. The impoverished neighborhoods where commonly found dividing the fringes and providing domestic workers with easy access to homes and gardens.

It was just outside a patch of relative expensive looking houses that Horatio finally found the right address. He parked his car on the curb while casually assessing the two-storey brick house surrounded by a point edge white picket fence. A light was on downstairs and the unmistakable billowing of curtains indicated an open window. Stepping out of his Hummer, the detective calmly began his ascend up the narrow, cobbled walk way to the mahogany front door. The soft sound of television could be heard drifting from inside; he pressed the bell and waited patiently. A moment later the door began to open, shortly cut off by the chain lock on the other side. Jasmine was apprehensively looking through the crack; her face momentarily shocked was quickly overtaken by a look of relief. Shutting the door, he heard her quickly slide the bolt loose before swinging the door wide open and stepping aside.

"Detective Cain, what a surprise to see you here, please come in."

"No that's ok, I only came by to drop off your wallet. You left it in the interrogation room."

"I figured as much when I couldn't find it on my way home. I thought I would drop in tomorrow to get it, but apparently chivalry lives on. Now please come in I feel guilty letting you go with out at least offering you some dinner or a drink."

"No flattered as I am I honestly only came by to drop this off. It has been a long week and your clients escapades haven't done much in its favor, so I really must get home and sleep for a few hours… or days" he added as an after thought.

Jasmine smiled and chuckled softly, the sound appearing almost musical to Horatio's tired brain as it broke the constant background buzz that has been dominating him since he first missed sleep after 48 hours. He couldn't help but stare at her, his brain not registering the rudeness in his expression. Jasmine however either didn't notice or didn't care, because a moment later he felt a soft hand land gently on his shoulder and pull him smoothly towards her, making him tilt and take a step forward.

"Come on hero man, you can crash on my couch tonight. I don't trust you getting home in that state."

"No but I really…"

"No buts Cain couch now! I doubt you can stomach much anyways after so much coffee so I'll feed you at break fast," she spoke as she walked over to the closet on the other side of the living room and began to pull out blankets, sheets and a pillow. Closing the closet door and walking over to him she started making a make shift bed on her sizeable couch talking as she worked.

"My son has an awful flu, something going around school at the moment, lots of kids getting it. I might stay up with him for most of the night and be in and out of the kitchen getting ice for his fever and refilling his hot water bottle, so the lights might come on and off but I promise not to make much noise and I doubt you'll wake even if I did. Here all done, undress and slide right in, I'm going upstairs and you better be sleeping by the time I come back," she said switching the t.v off and making her way over to the stair case.

"Good night"

But Horatio had already collapsed and was lying atop the blanket, dead to the world.


End file.
